Felicidade
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: Shonen-ai / Angst / Baseado no anime - Dentre as várias definições de felicidade, Miharu acreditava apenas em uma.. "Felicidade: Estar ao lado de seu amor".


Felicidade

Advertências:  
Nabari no Ö não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada [ Erros ortográficos corrigidos ]  
Contém shonen-ai [ Insinuação de relacionamento homossexual ]

Apreciem a leitura.

Por que precisava ouvi-lo? Por que precisava ter de fazer o que ele lhe pedia? Era doloroso demais.. Ter que dizer "adeus", ter que fingir que era natural se despedirem assim. Yoite, por que você era tão egoista? Por que não havia notado que mesmo que pudesse viver seus últimos dias felizes, ele ainda teria que viver muitos outros sozinho?

Sem o Yoite os dias jamais seriam iguais, a felicidade jamais o encontraria da mesma maneira. Aquela sensação de ser necessário, de ser especial para uma única pessoa e juntos afugentarem a solidão, de se sentirem amados. Para o Yoite era fácil, havia acabado, não haveriam mais lágrimas para ele, mas e para Miharu? Por que não podia prolongar aqueles dias só mais um pouco?

- Miharu.. - Chamou Raimei, acordando-o de seus pensamentos. Atrás dela estavam Kouichi e Gao, parecendo ter compreendido a situação e optado por ficarem em silêncio.

Uma cadeira de balanço apenas com roupas, completamente vazia. A existência de Yoite havia se apagado por completo e agora o único que ele havia deixado para trás eram as poucas lembranças que viveu junto de Yukimi, Gao e Miharu. Aquele sentimento de dor parecia prestes a transbordar e transformassem em lágrimas que desceriam pelo seu rosto, mas Miharu mantinha-se firme, suportando aquilo sem deixar nenhuma lágrima cair.

Sentiu sua respiração ficar descompassada, uma dor atingir o seu peito e todos os seus temores e aflições começarem a se revelar. Suas mãos começavam a tremer, agarrou com força o cachecol inacabado em suas mãos. Por que ele não ficou até termina-lo? Ele disse que iria termina-lo.. E por que não esperou mais um pouco até todos estarem ali? Para ficar entre os amigos..

Yoite.. seu cruel.. Você havia ido embora sem nem se despedir.. Miharu pode sentir as lágrimas invadirem os seus olhos e embaçarem a sua visão, mas ainda negava-se em deixa-las cair. Ficava difícil manter a respiração, parecia prestes a sufocar, mas tinha que suportar aqueles sentimentos, não podia ser assim! Yoite! Por quê? Por que dói tanto deixa-lo ir?

E a primeira lágrima desceu o seu rosto, ele respirou fundo, precisava manter-se firme. Sentiu o toque gentil de Raimei em seu ombro e viu um sorriso gentil vindo de Gao, eles pareciam tentar tranquiliza-lo. Meguro fez um sinal afirmativo com sua cabeça, como se permitisse que Miharu chorasse, como se não houvesse mal algum em derramar algumas lágrimas após perder a pessoa mais preciosa que já tivera.

- Está tudo bem.. - Miharu forçou um sorriso, não era fácil sorrir naquelas circustâncias, mas sabia que não deveria sorrir para sí e sim para cumprir a promessa que havia feito. - Adeus, Yoite.. - Disse, recolhendo o rolo de lã que havia caído no jardim e mantendo o sorriso firme aos amigos.

Todos pareciam tão preocupados naquele momento, pareciam temer o que poderia vir a acontecer com o Miharu apartir daquele momento. Miharu apenas suspirou, aproximando-se da cadeira e colocando o rolo de lã sob ela, em seguida, pegando as roupas de Yoite e dobrando-as. Era difícil honrar promessas, seu maior desejo agora era traze-lo de volta usando os poderes de Shiranbanshio.

- Miharu, você.. - Raimei queria poder dizer algo, conforta-lo, falar que estaria tudo bem. Mas ela sabia que não adiantaria falar coisas assim nessa situação, sabia que Yoite deixaria um vazio em Miharu que seria insubstituivel. O mesmo vazio que Raiko havia deixado nela e em Gao, um vazio que jamais poderia ser preenchido, que guardava apenas umas poucas lembranças do tempo tão curto que estiveram juntos.

- Eu prometi.. Prometi a ele que não iria sofrer.. Que iria seguir em frente.. - Manteve o sorriso forçado, por que estava tão angustiado se já havia tomado aquela decisão? Havia feito tantas promessas ao Yoite, dito a ele que aceitaria suas decisões.. Então por que agora parecia ser incapaz de faze-las? Por que não aceitava o que Yoite queria? Se chorasse agora, seria apenas a primeira das várias promessas que iria quebrar.. Se chorasse agora, não deixaria o Yoite ir..

- Miharu, está tudo bem se você chorar.. Se deixar todos esses sentimentos o invadirem.. - Falou Kouichi, passando a mão pelos seus fios prateados, sabia melhor do que ninguém como era dizer adeus a alguém, sabia pois havia passado por isso diversas vezes. E todas as vezes, era doloroso.. Mas sabia melhor do que qualquer um, como deveria superar essa dor..

- Eu não.. - Não iria, não iria chorar.. Não importava como se sentisse, não importava se o seu coração se retorcesse e causasse-lhe aquela do insuportável, se ele chorasse agora estaria fraquejando.. Não podia ser fraco! Mesmo sendo sua respiração descompassada, mesmo sentindo suas mãos tremerem, mesmo sentindo o seu falso sorriso sumir.. Não iria chorar!

- O Yoite não ficará irritado se você chorar.. - Falou, com sua voz gentil, dando um leve sorriso para o Miharu. - Se você chorar tudo de uma vez, esses sentimentos desagradaveis vão sumir e você vai notar que está tudo bem.. - Tentava tranquiliza-lo, sabia que apenas chorando, uma única vez, seria o suficiente para Miharu deixar toda aquela angustia sair.

- Como?! - A voz de Miharu demonstrava raiva, como ele podia dizer aquilo? Ficar tudo bem? Nunca ficaria! O Yoite estava morto! Não havia situação pior que essa! Não poderia piorar para os dois.. Desde que haviam se conhecido, o tempo que passariam juntos já havia sido decidido e mesmo podendo mudar isso, aceitou como as coisas estavam e não fez nada! Foi um completo inútil! - Eu.. Eu deixei que o Yoite morresse!! - Levou suas mãos a boca, o que estava dizendo a final? Estava tremendo, assustado.. Assustado com a idéia de nunca mais ve-lo, com a idéia de que aquela dor que sentia nunca iria desaparecer, pior, assustado com a idéia de que talvez tudo fosse desaparecer..

- Mas não foi maravilhoso? - Continuou tranquilo, mesmo quando Raimei e Gao o olharam assustados, como se o aconselhassem a não prosseguir dizendo aquilo. - Porque graças a todos os acontecimentos, vocês nasceram na mesma era.. Vocês foram capazes de se conhecer e viver algum tempo juntos.. Criaram um espaço dedicado ao outro em seus próprios corações que vai ser insubstituivel.. E fizeram lindas lembranças.. - Kouichi apenas prosseguia sorrindo, seu coração também havia vários espaços vazios, deixados por pessoas insubstituiveis. Mas nesses mesmos espaços, ele guardava as doces lembranças que adquiriu, os mais belos momentos que havia vivido, o segredo para a sua felicidade.

- Kouichi.. - Sussurou, Miharu.. Caindo de joelhos no chão de madeira, puxando para sí as roupas do Yoite, abraçando-as. - Me perdoe.. Yoite.. - Lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face, havia falhado em tentar conte-las. Aquela aflição que sentia agora transbordava pelos seus olhos. A angustia, a respiração descompassada, a dor.. Tudo vivendo o seu apice e sendo liberado pelas aquelas lágrimas.. Salgadas lágrimas que pareciam nunca terminar.

Mesmo contra o pedido de Yoite, queria sentir dor, queria chorar, queria desejar mudar tudo aquilo. Porque eram sentimentos como esse que o faziam lembrar do quão importante Yoite foi para sí, do quão felizes eles foram juntos. Aqueles sentimentos nunca iriam ter fim, aquela dor sempre estaria presente no espaço que havia dedicado a Yoite no seu coração.

Não queria que aquela dor parasse, comparada a dor que Yoite sentiu enquanto estava vivo, sabia o quão insignificante deveria ser.. E suas lágrimas continuavam a escorrer.. Talvez um dia, não viesse a suportar, trouxesse Yoite de volta.. Mas naquele instante, ainda não.. Ele sentiu que aos poucos já estava sendo capaz de controlar suas lágrimas, fazendo-as parar de cair, limpou sua face com as roupas de Yoite, sentindo pela última vez o seu suave odor.

- Yoite.. Eu nunca vou te esquecer.. - Forçou um sorriso, dessa vez, havia algo no próprio sorriso que o fazia sentir um sentimento de paz. Mesmo falhando em cumprir sua promessa, mesmo ciente de que poderia vir a quebrar outras, mesmo tendo acabado aqueles dias tão tumultuados e perigosos nos quais viveram juntos. Yoite havia lhe dado algo que carregaria sempre consigo, Yoite havia feito-o se importar com os outros.. Yoite havia-o lhe dado a felicidade.. Mesmo que curta, efemera e com um desfeixo cruel, Yoite o havia feito feliz.. - Obrigado por ter estado comigo.. -

Fim~  
Comentários da autora:  
Eu comecei essa fanfic após ter visto o anime mas só finalizei recentemente quando li o mangá. No original, Raiko não morre e fica ao lado de Gao, por isso, essa fanfic foi inspirada no anime. Quis deixar um ponto em aberto que foi deixado desse modo em ambos - Anime e Mangá - que foi se Miharu traria Yoite de volta.. Eu, sinceramente, espero que sim..


End file.
